


Fitz Tops

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Porn, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends said that they couldn't picture Fitz topping and I took this as a challenge. <br/>Hopefully I'll come back to this eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitz Tops

Fitz presses his lips to the warm shoulder beneath him, letting a broad grin take over for an instant before pulling a way with a sharp nip that made his lover shudder.  

They were both kneeling on the bed in his quarters (well, they’d been introduced to him as quarters, but a cubby was a more accurate term). 

He, now resting back on his heels slightly to the side of Grant, who was down on his elbows, his head hanging down.  

Leo couldn’t help but look at Grant and feel a thrill run through him. It was heady knowing that he, a skinny tech geek had worked Agent “I can hit anything unless it’s windy” Ward into such a state.  

He dipped down to kiss and grin against his skin again, taking time to suck a small mark into the flesh before stopping. 

“What would the others think if they knew you could be like this? I wouldn’t let them see, obviously- the rest of the team- I mean-” he felt himself beginning to run on and took a breath to steady himself. 

Grant, his face relaxed and mouth slack with pleasure, didn’t seem to have noticed the bit of babble. 

“They would never believe that you could be like this,” he finished the sentence in his mind (vulnerable, open, languid). “They’d never believe you could be this way with me. Only with me.” 

Grant tensed, but he rocked back against Leo’s fingers. “Skye knows something is up. She doesn’t believe we’re just playing cards.” 

He curled his fingers and Grant choked out an incoherent sound that was probably meant to be words.

“Am I ever glad I pushed to have additional soundproofing put in after we blew up the bus that first time.” 

He took a breath to steady himself. “She has her theories of course, but I took her x-Ray specs away, so she’ll never be able to find out that it isn’t what she thinks. Not quite, exactly.”

Leo’s hand moved faster, deft fingers pressing just right.  Grant’s head snapped up, back arching further and a long groan escaped his lips. Leo let him flop to the side while he got a damp cloth from the shelf beside his bed to start cleaning up. 

He looked back to his lovers face to see Grant glaring at him. “Hm?” “You really never shut up, do you? It’s against your programming or something, isn’t it?” 

Leo just dipped down to press his lips against Grant’s, grinning into the kiss.


End file.
